The Essence
by angelXofXpeace
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome is abused by her father. Watch Kagome's thoughts and life as she goes through the process of healing, trusting, and loving.
1. Punishment

The Essence

Chapter 1

Punishment

Kagome's POV (whole chapter in Kagome's POV)

I curl into a ball as sharp pain jabs me in my ribs.His blows rock me from side to side. This is my punishment for being bad. "You little whore, this is all your fault!" screamed my 'fathers' voice. He's pissed at me because he got a divorce with momma and he lost the custody case over me. "You will not escape me that easily, I will find you and a whore of a mother." he screamed when he was finished. I had returned to pack so me and momma could leave but, unfortunately that bastard was still here when we got back. I looked over at my mom who had tears running down her face and bruises on her arms and cheeks. "C'mon baby, we're leaving." my mom said to me as she pulled out ehr suitcase and headed out the door. "Aren't you coming?" she asked a small smile gracing her bruised face. I was afraid. Still very afraid. I'm only 15 years old and I'm still scared of the bastard. They talk about putting me in foster care until my mom gets 'better'.

I sit in the car looking around waiting for my father to open the door and pull me out by my hair back into the house. I watch as we drive away my father becoming smaller until he is no more. I'm still scared. I'm supposed to feel safe, but I don't. "Momma, I'm scared." I chokoe out as mother pulled me into a warm embrace. "Don't worry Kagome, everything's going to be all right. It'll be all right." she said as I could see her eyes watering. "I'm sorry baby, it's all my fault." she said to me. "No it's not momma. You didn't know if daddy was a... a... bas-bad person." I say still afraid to talk bad about my 'father'. "We're almost here to your stop, I'll be going somewhere else." momma said to me. I'm 15 years old, don't even know my mom's name AND I feel like bawling like a baby.

"Kagome, welcome to the Shikno no Tama foster home, I'm sure your stay will be nice here." said an elderly woman to me. She wore a patch over her eye. I wonder why. "Momma." I say reaching out to my mom in a child like way, feeling so ashamed of the scars, bruises, and behavior of myself. "It's ok baby, everything's gonna be all right. And remember baby, I love you more than the air I breath." momma said to me hugging me giving me a kiss on the forhead and getting in the car and then, driving away. I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes, and used to not giving the satisfaction to my 'dad' of seeing my cry, they didn't roll down my face.

"Come Kagome, I'll introduce you to the others and then we'll have dinner. Oh, by they my name is Kaedae." the old lady said to me. But all I can feel is fear, constricting my chest and cutting off my air supply. 'Breath Kagome, breath.' I tell myself as I followed Kaedae into the home. I look at me soroundings, confused why all this happened. The counch had little funny footprints, puppy, no little muddy fox feet prints on it. "I'm afraid Shippo has done it again, make yourself at home, Kagome." Kaeade said as she walked into the kitchen. I'm still scared, scared out of sanity, then I smell the smell. The horrible smell of amonia.

FLASHBACK

"Kagome! Get up here now!" screamed my father's rugged voice. I rush upstairs from the basement, my new 'room'. "Swallow this." he said to me as I met him in the kitchen, I could smell the booze on his breath. '_That's all, this is all I have to do?_' I thought feeling this was to easy. He poured some blue liquid into a spoon and I could tell something was not right. I open my mouth, too tired from today's 'fun' to care. He jams the metal into my mouth. Then I knew somehthing was wrong. I didn't feel like anything was wrong until I tried to breath. '_Bubble! Need air, AIR!_' I thought as hair wouldn't reach my lungs. I fall to the ground in sufocation my mouth bobbing open and shut like a fish. I fall to the floor my fists bagging the floor the bubble in my throath preventing air to reach my lungs. Soon, my vision becomed blurry. My bangs on the linoleum floor becoming softer and softer. Then I hear screaming and then feel pounding on my back. My mother, had saved me from diesing before my world had gone black.

END FLASHBACK

"Kagome! Kagome, are you all right?" asked Kaedae as she shook me. What's wrong why are you shaking me then I realized, I had blanked out, staring into space. "I think you should go to bed after you eat." Kaedae said. I was still afraid. "What if..." I trail off feeling fear creep into my throat. "Oh Kagome, I see. He's not gonna find you here, he won't." Kaedae said reassuring me and slowly, I felt a smile grace my feautures and for the first time since I was 4, I felt a tiny bubble of hope grow in my chest. I walk down the hallway to go washup. "Hey, what's up." said a voice. I think it was a boy's. I freeze afraid, not knowing who it was or what it wanted. "What's wrong?" the voice asked from behind me. I turn around to see a boy taller than me, with silver hair and the most gorgeous gold and amber eyes I've ever seen. "N-no-nothing." I stutter still afraid. "My names Inuyasha, what's yours?" the boy asked strteching his hand out and I clench expecting a hit or something. "Are you all right? What's-oh...I;m not going to hit you, I just wanted to shake your hand that's all." Inuyasha said to me as I peaked with one eye. "Umm...my names... is..." I trail off under his gaze. I turn and run towards the bathroom trying to get away.

I feel so angry angryat my father, angry at the world, angry at myself, for letting this go so far. I feel sobs rack my body as I feel a rage rise in me and I turn to the mirror seeing my refelction. I don't even see a human being. I see a broken soul, a shell. I punch the mirror the glass breaking, and for some odd reason, I don't get cut and I feel...better. Feeling better to finally let my anger out, and I try to think of my future, but all I can think of is 'serving' my father. I open the batheroom door leaving the shattered glass on the floor and my knuckle prints on the wood behind it. I pass Inuyasha and go into my room, that had my name on the door and jump on my bed my body racking violently in sobs. Then I feel a hand patting my back, telling me it's all right to cry and other voices telling me whoever was hurting me isn't going to hurt me anymore and was a bastard.

"It's all right, my dad used to do some terrible things to me." said a feminie voice. I look up to find a girl in a plain white t-shirt and baggy jeans. "I'm Sango, this is Miroku, and this is Inuyasha." Sango said pointing to the other boys around me. "How can you talk about it like that?" I ask. How do I be brave and speak up? I wonder to myself. Feeling a little of the fear drain away. "Therapy, and a little courage." Sango says. "I hope, we can make the pain easier." Miroku said patting my back. (Miroku's not a perv n this fic.) "Yeah, that's what I was trying to say earlier." Inuyasha said. I look around at the three that were comforting me, and I felt more of the fear draining from my soul. I hear a car on the gravel and a door slamming I look out the window and it's him. With a bag of my possesions. "It's him." I say as I coward closer to my bed sheets. "Why I oughta to go out there and rip his damn eyes out his sockets." Inuyasha mutterd feeling the fear radiating from Kagome nad his little hanyou ears twitching like staelites.

"Kagome, your bags are here!" Kaedae called up to me. "But, I don't remeber them telling me you were brining the bags." Kaedae said rudely to my father, Naraku. (I know I suck at parents but that's main idea here.) I walk down the stairs in fear. "So how has my daughter been doing here." Naraku smirked at me. "Excuse me, I prefer that you not call Kagome your daughter cause she is, no longer. "But sure she is. So like I was saying how is the Girl doing." Naraku said. He didn't even use my name anymore. "Kagome is doing very well thank you." Kaedae said.I nod in agreement, seeing my father losing this battle so early was entertaining. "So I have all my 'daughter's things in her bags for her." Naraku said stressing the word daughter. The phone rang and Kaedae went to answer it in the next room staying close to the doorway to listing to Naraku.

Inuyasha crept down the stairs I could see his shiny head illuminatng the wooden walls. I walked over and grabbed the bag from my father and began to turn away but a vice grip garbbed my wrist and soon pinching pain was shooting up and down my arm. "You think you're the shit now, don't you Girl? I'll get you back you will not be getting away that easily." Naraku said to me and fear gripping my heart. '_I'n not the Girl, or your daughter, I'm Kagome! I disown you from my blood!_' I thought and soon I felt my self saying those words. "I disown you from my blood!" I felt myself finish the thought screaming it. "I disown you from my blood! I disown you! I DISOWN YOU!" I scream my father looking like he'd been slapped. "Bastard! How long have I wanted to say those words. I hate your fucking guts, I hope youg go to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your damn eye!" I scream my arm on fire in pain. I struggle out of my father's grip as Kaedae come's out with a baseball bat. That's when I realize, 'Dad' had cracked my whole arm bone. My whole arm. I cry in pain as Inuyasha helps me up the stairs and onto my bed.

"Step one in getting on with your life. Let your anger out on the one you hate most." Miroku said as Kagome giggled a little through the pain. "Kagome, I didn't know you had it in you girl." Sango smile. "Kagome, we need to take you to the hospital, your dad should be getting some years for this." Kaedae told giving me a jacet and leaded me out the door. "Kagome, I am so sorry, I thought someone else was delivering your bags." Kaedae apologized as she drove me to the hostpital. I knew I was safe, so why did I feel like 'he' was going to come and snatch me away? I'm so confused. all I want to know is why,why, why! It seemed like Kaedae could sense my inner turmoil and said to me. "It's all right child. We never will know the answer to the most important questions." Kaedae said but that didn't satisfy me. I felt like bursting into an angry fit.

"Wow Kagome, looks like whoever did this did some damage. You're going to have to wear a cast for about 3 weeks and after that come to therapy for your arm three times a week." The doctor told me. I smiled, putting on a front as I felt fear rise in my throat. I got my cast it was painful, but the doctor said it would help. I think I should trust what he says. But experince tells me that he's lyring. Just like Naraku.

"So Kagome, I heard your dad used to beat the shit out of your mother and you. Is it true? How did it feel." a girl who looked like me. It's quite weird actually. I wanted to rip her to shreds! But I felt the shame and the fear rise in my throat blocking my words and sending tears to my eyes. Why do I have to be so weak! WHY WHY WHY! As soon as I walk through the damn door seems like someone wants to abuse me! With words or force. I hate this place, the only good thing to me here are my new friends. I look at the girl who had the smirk on her face. "Why did you let your dad do that to you? You're such a scared little bitch." the girls said to me as I ran up the stairs afraid and angry and...so many emotions. What do I do? I run and bump into Inuyasha nearly to tears. He looks at me holding me by my arms catching my eyes. I felt so broken and scared. I just break down crying in his shirt.

Banging my fists on his chest and sobbing like a little baby that I am. "Why? Why? Why?" I moan crying. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. "Kagome, I really can't tell you the answer." Inuyasha said to me in such a sincere and caring voice. I've never had anyone treat me so special. It's like his words were kisses and caresses to my eardrums. I look up at him and see the pain and turmoil and his eyes. And instantly I feel guilty. Guilty for being such a baby, weighing him down with my prolems, for beging a scared little bitch. "I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry sorry." I muttered as he gave me a hug. "It's not your fault Kagome." he said rubbing my fault. "Im sorry for being so weak. It's all my fault. If I had been a good girl like daddy told me, I wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be mad at me." I muttered more tears streaming down my face in a river.

Suddenly Inuyasha takes me by my shoulder to look in his face. "Don't you ever say that! It's not your fault and you're not weak." Inuyasha said to me looking fiercly into my eyes. "What do I do?" I ask so confused. "You'll get better, I promise. I'm halfway there." Inuyasha told me softly pulling me into a final warm hug. And strangely I believed his words. I believe his words, a words of a boy, no, a very fine soon to be man. Suden;y Kikyo burst through my door with Sango following closely behind her in a rage. " Kikyo, you bitch, I hate your guts. You need to go back to hell wehere you cane from." Sango screamed as Miroku tried to calm her down. I was confused do Sango and Kikyo have a history of hating eachother because it sure seemed like it.

"She shouldn't have stolen Inuyasha from me! The whore." Kikyo screamed back at Sango pointing at me in a rage. "Hold on, I'm no slut or a whore. That's your title." I felt myself saying. Where is this coming from. What's happening, for the first time I feel strong. Strong enough to fight my own battles. "Oh so you have something to say you little puching bag." Kikyo sneered in anger. I rose off the bed feeling like I wanted to rip that bitch's head off. "Look here you has-been, I'm not a punching bag. You look like you have been there and back. Twice." I spit out. I don't know what it is about defending myself, but it sure feels good. For some reason I just launch at the girls and I feel a searing pain in my back. "Ow." I mumble. Inuyasha was holding my back and pressed on my burn. From Naraku's new game. Kikyo ran out the room, looking like she was couting to ten.

"Kagome, I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha asked me as I sat in the bed with my casted arm and my back on fire. "It's all right. Just a sore from Naraku's little...game." I word, not knowing how to put it. "But it's all right, It's not bad." I say quickly as Sango and the others looked like they wanted to massacer Naraku. "Let me see." Sango said calmly. For some reason I had a strange urge to run to my old father. The nice one, before all this happened. The father that bought me presents on Christmas, the father that took me, mom, and Souta on picnics, and the father that kissed my cuts and scrapes whenever I got hurt. "I don't want to." I said softly still feeling the fear bubbling in my stomach. "It's all right, we don't have to rush." Miroku said sitting on the end of the bed. "I can't wait til I turn 18, I get to move out and start my own life." Inuyasha said a smile complimenting his features.

"Ok everyone, lights out!" came Kaedae's voice after we ate dinner. I've never had so much food placed before me in my life. If I did, mr 'dad' would tell me I had 2 minutes to eat the plate and right before I had the fork in my mouth he'd snatch it away and sneer 'too late!'. But tonight I ate until I could feel I would burst. I changed into a new pair or pajamas Kaedae got me and I laid in the darkness...afraid. I was sick and tired of being afraid. So I just thought fuck it. Let whatever happen to me, happen. So that was when I drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Father

The Essence

Chapter 2

The Father

Kagome's POV

I stand in the darkness, a spotlight on me. Cold and vacant darkness. I look around searching for any sign of life and not finding any. I walk through the darkness the spotlight following me as if I'm a one man show. I feel scared, it's happening again. Choking me of breath and peace. Suddenly I can't breath. '_What! I can't breath! AIR!AIR!_' I chant in my mined. I look down at my throat and there is a white hand wrapped around my throat. I gasp my mouth bobbing open and close. "You little bitch! You won't escape." came his cold voice. I freeze unable to move, unable to function, cause the fear is so great.

Someone is shaking me, out of the dream. '_What's going on, why is someone shaking me?_' I think as I rub the sleep out my eyes. "Kagome, are you all right." came a voice I never heard before. I get scared, I don't kow this person, what does he want? "Oh, sorry for my manners. I'm Shippo." smiled the boy. "So you're the one who spotted up the couch." I wonder out loud. "Anyways, are you all right? You were crying in your sleep." Shippo asked as I became aware of my wet cheeks. "Yeah, I'm all right. Just a bad dream, that's all." I smile, faking for the boy. "All right, well it's almost time to get up anyway. Kaedae just restocked on bath sponges and soaps if you want to take a shower." Shippo said hopping off the bed and heading out the doorway.

I think about the dream and it frightens me. I pull my knees closer to me, still no comfort or relief of the fear. "I gotta get on with my life." I mumble to myself. Feeling so stupid. "Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" came Sango's voice from downstairs. But instead I stay in bed my knees pulled close to me and my arms wrapped around me. I miss momma, I'll be glad when she comes to get me, if she ever does. Slowly begin to remember where I'm at and I get out of bed, put on my new clothes, and head downstairs for breakfast. "It's about time you came down we were starting to get worried." Kaedae said to me a smile gracing her features. "Oh you didn't have to worry." I say at barely even a whisper. So, I sit down and eat breakfast at a snail's pace.

"My name is Mrs.Hibiya, and I am you're counsler. I hope we can get to know eachother well." said Mrs.Hibiya. I just keep a blank face not sure of what to do. "my name is...Kagome." I whisper. "Nice to meet you. But I'm sure you can talk louder than that my dear." the lady said her lips dressed in pink lipstick smiled. "My name's Kagome." I say a bit bolder this time. "Now we're getting somewhere. Oh, you can call me Kagura if you want." Kagura said to me. First she tells me her last name then her first. This lady is weird. I just sit on the couch quietly looking at all the books on her shelf. "What are some of the things you like to do?" Kagura asked me. I never really thought about it that much. "I don't know, I've never had anytime to myself to think about them." I say. Why am I telling her this. I barely even know her and I'm telling her things. Must be something in the air.

"I mean come on there must be somethings you like to do." Kaguar asked her smile brightening. "How about reading,drawing, or any sports." she asked me. As I think about it, I do like to read and play volleyball. "I guess. I do like to read and play volleyball." I say shrugging, not knowing where this was going. As the time passed and I ended up telling her stuff not even I knew about myself AND I was smiling. I liked smiling. I smiled so much me jaws and cheeks hurt. "What about your mother, what does she like to do?" Kaguar asked. "Oh, me and her loved to paint the pots I made at school before I went to hig school she also loved to garden." I smile remembering mother's garden. I missed the smell of the exotic flowers she used to grow. Like the orchids or the lilies. And I felt myself saying those things. "What about your father, what are his hobbies?" Kagura asked handing me a cup of tea.

I pause not really knowing what to say. I look at Kagura and I see the sympathy in her eyes. "I don't want your pity. If you want to know, the bastards favorite hobbies were beating up on me and my mom." I spit out and it felt good. Finally getting out in the open what my father did to me. But I feel the fear. I had just told. My dad's going to kill me when I get home! Oh wait, I don't live there anymore. Kagura looks at me as if I'm a hero. "That's the first step of feeling better about yourself Kagome. Saying what you feel and telling yourself it's not your fault." Kagaura said smiling at me. "Here, when ever you get scared or frustarted or anything about things, just look at this, read it, and believe it." Kagura said handing me a sheet of paper.

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not weak_

_I AM beautiful_

_I am uniqe_

_I'm going to suceed_

But slowly I started doing what Kagura said to and I felt better. I didn't feel weak or scraed as often and I think if I wanted to I caould handel a visit to the pen to cuss out my 'father'

"Inuyasha! Are you here?" I ask walking into his room. He wasn't there. I go downstairs to the back and see him just standing there looking into space. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?" I asked. He looks at me and smiles grimly. "Yeah, you can say that." he looks at me. Suddenly I feel all hot and flushed. What's wrong with me and what's going on. I walk over to Inuyasha. "My counsler says I'm making a quick progress." I simle putting an arm over his neck in a friendly manner. "I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to go out tonight with me and Sango?" Inuyasha askes. Shocked ad stuttering I accept and rush upstairs to control my choppy breath. But for the first time in my life I felt beautiful. A boy, not just any boy, the 'hottest' boy in the home asked me to go on a date. But I don't see Inuyasha as hot or fine. He's just Inuyasha.

'_Woah, where is this coming from. Why am I feeling like this?_' I ask my self ripping my closet open. But I get the feeling Inuyasha's not telling me something. But I push it out my mind and continue looking at outfits in a happiness I've never felt in a long time.


	3. The Healing Process

The Essence

Chapter 3

Healing Process

Kagome's POV

"Ok Inuyasha, I'm ready." I say coming down the stairs to meet Sango and the others. But there's no one down stairs at all. I wonder where is everyone, I know they didn't leave with out me. I walk in the kitchen no one there. To the living room, no one there either. I go to the rec room and I see Inuyasha and Kikyo in a full makeout session. I felt my heart shatter. I didin't known what to do. I just freeze in the door way of the room. They just kept on kissing like I wasn't there. Theyu break away and it looked like Inuyasha was gonna tell Kikyo something but he saw me. "Kagome..." he said his eyes looking at the ground. I turn and run away.

'_I hate living here! Why can't I die already?_' I ask myself as I ran up the stairs, ran to my room, locked the door behind me, and flopped down on my bed. "Kagome! Open the door." Inuyasha yelled through the door. I didn't say anything, I didn't do anything. I just laid there and emotioneless void. Soon Inuyasha's knocks dies away and I heard him slide down the wall next to my door. I don't want to be here. I was fool to think that some men or boys, or whatever the fuck they are worth my damn time! I feel so stupid. I don't know what to think about myself. I just know I don't want to be here, and to think, I had feelings for him! I feel like slitting his throat, the bastard. '_Where are these feelings coming from?_' I ask myself.

"Kagome, are you in there." came Sango's voice later on. I was silent. I haven't come out my room in a while or talked to anyone. I could slowly feel myself being eaten away from rage inside, but I didn't care. Anything was better than heart break. '_Anything even...death._' I think and slowly I feel myself going to the bath room, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing my medicine I was giving from my counsler, and going back into my room with a cup of water and locking my bedrom door behind me. Soon I was popping pills like M&Ms. I didn;t know what to do. '_Kagome is a very sensetive girl, she still in the healing process._' Kagura's words repeated in my mind as she told Kaeade that.

"Kagome open the door! NOW!" came Kaedae's voice. I looked over at my bottle of pills and there was only one left. '_See you in hell, Satan._' I though to myself as I swallowed the last pill with a gulp of water. It took a while before I felt anything and when I did, it wasn't nice. I didn't want to live anymore no one loved me. '_Unrequited love, ain't that the shits._' I thought as I stood up to go throw away my empty pill bottle. The door opened with Sango on her knees with a bobby pin in her hand. She walked over to me. She was saying something, but I couldn't understand her. It sounden like it was coming through a very long tube. Colors started swirling. Then I saw blackness.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" came a males voice. "It's really hard to tell, I mean she just took a whole bottle of depressants." came a younger but mature voice. "Ok, well if she wakes up can you tell her that Inuyasha came by." said the voice. I still couldn't understand anything. It all sound mixed together in a blender. Then I heard door close and I saw blackness once more.

I saw light for the first time to day. But it dies away everytime I get close to it. I think it was God but then he sent away. To got to hell. But I keep trying to get to heaven. I couldn't hear anything but a swirling noise. I think it was the sound of thw blood pounding in my ears. But I bcame deaf and then I feel into darkness once more.

"Inuyahsa it's all your fault!" came a femaile voice it sounded familiar. "I didn't shove those pills down her throat." came a boys voice. "Be quiet you two, you can't blame anyone for anything." came another boys voice. I peeked my eyes open to the left and saw a bag filled with water and needles stuck in my arms. Then for the first time, I felt a tube in the back of my throat and I coughed trying to get it out and talking stopped. I opened my eyes fully and looked at the whie room I was in. I looked around the only thing I could do. Then I felt tears trickle down my face and warm hands on my face. "It's all right, Kagome it's gonna be all right." said the girl she had on red eye shadow on and a high ponytail on her head. "I hope the bitch dies." came a cold female voice. "Shut up Kikyo, you bitch." came another male voice. He had his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and violest eyes I've ever seen. Then there was another boy who was silent and had silver hair and gold and amber eyes with a girl sitting next to him.

I try to talk and nothing comes out. These people seem so familiar but yet so, new to me. I try again to talk and look at the girl who's standing over me in panick. "It's all right. The doctors said this would be expected. Don't worry at all." The girl said and strangely I believed her. Then once again I feel into the dark abyss.

I had a dream about some people. Their names were Sango, Miroku, Kaeade, and Kikyo. And there was an adorable fox kitsune named Shippo. But there was this one boy who was silent and every time I asked his name I felt pain in my heart. I don't know why I wanted to know his name anyway he seemed like a real jerk.

"Kagome are you awake?" asked a voice. It was child's voice and I woke to the small kit sitting on my stomach. "I got you some pocky." the child said to me as I sat up on my bed and handed my the candy. "Thanks, do you want to play a game?" I asked suddenly. "Sure, no one's been asking me to play with them at all today." the small boy asked. But some how I just knew his name was Shippo. I recognized him from my dream. The game is called I Spy. You play it by..." and I explained the rules to him. Soon, he was winning, I guess he had better eyesight than me cause I sure couldn't see anything he was.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi." said a man with silver hair he looked like the silen boy in my dreams but way older. "My name is Dr. Taisho and I came to check on you today." said the man with a smile. "Are you gonna give me a shot?" I asked. I remember asking that question everytime momma took me to the kid doctor. "No, I'm just gonna check if all your systems are in tune and everything is running all right. Shippo scooted down to the far end of the bed as the doctor examined me with weird things. "What is that?" I asked as Dr. Taisho stck a cold thing on my chest and asked me to take deep breaths. "This is called a Stethascope (sp?)" he answeres smiling at me then after he was done writing some things on a sheet.

"You may relax if you want, or go down to the pay room if you want." he said disconnecting the wires and taking the irritatting tube out my nose. Then he told my about the bag filled with water...I mean medicine. and how to pull it so the needle won't leave my arm. He said the medicine is going to mke me better and I want my bones to be big and strong! I heard him say to Sango and the boys the silent one was there too, that the medicine had reduced my to child's state of mind, whatever that is. I still don't understand how all this big stuff works. Every where i go some grown up is following me around. (remember child's state of mind!) They act like I'm going to break someth- "Oops." I say as a beaker shattered on the ground. "Stand over there so we can clean the glass." Dr. Taisho said to me. I wanted to do it again, it looked cool.

I felt my lip pout. "You're not in trouble it was an accident." Doc said to me again. I wonder when that nice lady, Sango will come back. But that other lady, Kikyo, she doesn't seem nice. For some reason I get the feeling that I need to hit her as hard as I can. But I ignore it. Sometimes the hostpital is boring and others it's really cool. Like when they have to shock someone to make them breath. I don't see how that helps, I mean if the person isn't breathing already how is shocking going to help. Doctors are weird, but not Dr.Taisho, he's nice after he checks me up he gives me sticker with a smily face, then asks weird questions like 'Do you feel yourself today?' Am I not normal,of course I am! But sometimes I don't feel normal. I feel like there's another door in my brain that I have to unlock. Weird huh?

"Sango." I smile and give her a hug as she greets me happily. "Hey Kagome, I bought some crayons and pictures do you want to color with me and Shippo." she smiled. "Shippo's here! He's by bestest friend in the world." I smile as the small kit hops on Sango's shoulder. Then the silent boy shows up with the Kikyo girl again. I think they're in a 'Replaytion Ship' whatever you call it. Eww! They're holding hands! But then I feel like crying. And I do. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked patting my back. I like her fingernail polish. It's red. "I...don't...know." I breath in choppy breaths. "Here Kaogme, don't cry." said the silent boy giving me a sucker. "Ohhh!" I say and grab the sucker. After a few funny faces and 20 suckers later I was laughing and coloring pictures with Sango and Shippo as Inuyasha was talking to Kikyo like he was trying to tell her somehting, but she wouldn't listen.

"I hate that bitch." I say unexpectedly. I clam my hands over my mouth. "I'll never do it again! I promise." I yell as i felt like crying again. For some reason Sango looked extremely happy. "Does this happen often. You know, you say weird things." Sango asked me getting magenta crayon. "Not all the time. It mostly happens when I think about my family or about people I don't know. It's weird huh?" I say coloring this lady's apple blue. "No, it's not weird at all." Sango smiles grabbing an orange. "Actually that means you're getting better." Sango smiled putting the crayon down. "There's Dr.Taisho (sp?)" Sango said getting up and walking outside the room. I looked at the picture she had drawn. '_Don't worry be happy' _ It said in red letters with worm on an apple talking to a bird. I though birds ate worms.

"Happy Birthday! How does it feel to be out of that hostpital for three years?" Miroyk said to me. Things were still a little fuzzy but they were peicing together. "It feels good and I can drive a car. This has got to be dream." I smile at the Inuyasha and the others. Sometimes I still call him silver headed boy or the silent boy. But it only happens very rarely. They say the pills I took did a small percentage of permanent brain damage, but everyting feels normal here. I gratuated from high school early and Kikyo and Inuyasha are over and currently...well you know. We're together. All of us excluding Kikyo live in the same complex or neighborhood the doctors let me visit."I can't believe I just spent three years of my life in that whole. I missed mostly everything." I exclaim getting in the car with the others. I sat next to Inuyasha of course.

After the suicide incedent I had learned that my mother will be released in a year and I can make monthly visits now. I get unpleasant visits from Kikyo of course trying to make me commit suicide in hopes that I'll die. Things are going great with my new job. I'm a very highly respected scretary, and I feel a promotion in the works. Translation: The Bitch AKA Kikyo got fired from assistent CEO. "Rake the money in!" Miroku smiled as he knew what I've been thinking about. Because I've talked about it, about...1,024,567,985 times. I counted! I got out the car and walked to my new room . I have to decorate but it's still ok in my eyes.

"Kagome do you want to go to a movie tonight?" came Inuyasha's voice on the other end of the phone. "Sure, what time?" I ask hopefully I won't have to wait that long. "How about 8:00." He said, I swear I could see him smiling as I considered. He knew I was gonna say yes. "I don't know...All right." I could feel the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile. 5 more hours. I still have time to get my hair and nails done and buy a new outift. And so, I did.

I walk into Rue 21, my favorite store, and look for the perfect swaeter. It's winter ya know! I think it's going to snow. I look at all the jackets and everything. There was a really cute heavy jacket that was black and had fur around the hood and sleeves (sp?). Then there's a sweater that has a long turtle neck that can button up and it comes down around the shoulders. It was so cute. So I bought it in the color whit along with a cloth belt and and blue jeans with some cute boots (AN: that rhymed!) and I walked out the store. Then I drove over to the nail shop. Top Nails, they do the best jobs even though it hurts like hell. After that was done I went to the salon. I know it's a lot. But I think this is the night when Inuyasha is going to propose to me! I hope so, and if not I'm going to be REALLY mad!

I go home with an hour and a half to spare. So I take a bath making shure not to wet my hair. Can't waste 60 dollars on a hair do. Then wahs my face brush my teeth. Half an hour to spare! I slip into my outfit check my make up in the mirror. Do double takes in the mirror just to make sure nothing isn't wrong. Then- KNOCK KNOCK! He's at the door. (Wish Kagome luck readers!) I feel so excited. I swear If I didn't have a rib cage over my heart, it would burst out right know. grab me black jacket house keys and, I head out the door.

But, not before checking my hair one more time! "Hey beautiful." Inuyasha smiles as I lock the door behind me. "Not looking so bad yourself." I smile as we walk through the cold to his car. "What are we seeing?" I ask when he opens my door. "Let's see...Cry Wolf." Inuyasha smiled as he started the car. "No way! I heard it was really scary!" I felt my face contort to fear. "Well, I heard it was stupid." Inuyasha drove out the lot. "Then I guess I'll keep my eyes closed the whole movie." I say as Inuyasha stops at red light. "Let's play a game. At every red light I stop at. You have to kiss me. It's my version of Red Light, Green Light." Inuyasha smiled as the light turned greem. "As you wish. Just run the red lights." I smile. Inuyasha looked angry. "I'm just kidding!" I laugh as Inuyasha stoppped at a red light. "Here." I sigh as I give Inuyashakiss on the lips. I swear I lost all thought process.I always do! I don't even remember where we were going.Weird huh?

"I like this game." Inuyasha smiled as we pull into the movie parking lot. "C'mon, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said putting an arm around me waist. I felt my knees wobble. And I'm sure I saw Inuyasha's knees wobble too. We have those kind of effects on each other. Translation: I'm a PIMP! Just joshing ya. I smile, just being with Inuyasha brightens my spirits as if I'm on cloud 9. So Inuyasha buys our tickets and we sit in the very back row, like always. The movie begins and the lights turn off.

As soon as the movies over it's as if the noght sky has turned light purplr instead of the usual blackish purple. Inuyasha drives over to a park. It's like a tradition, even during the winter. We get out and go to our favorite spot. The bench that if you sit on it, you can see the lake and where the moon shines bright enough to see the fishes. But there is no moon tonigh. So we just look over at the lake and talk about things, like our feauture together and how much we love eachother.

Inuyasha isn't like the other guys I know, they always want something from you and when the get it, they up and leave. "Hey Kagome, how much do you love me?" Inuyasha said pulling me into his lap. I smile as I lay my head on his shoulder. "There's nothing my love compares to in words." I smile as he squeezes me softly. We sit there for what seems forever and I could feel my self drifting off. "Kagome, are you sleepy?" Inuyasha asks shaking me a little. "No, I'm just...comfortable." I smile as my head is still on his shoulder. "C'mon." Inuyasha says letting me get up. I stretch my limbs and then that's when I see it, on my black glove the first snowflake. "I heard that if you catch the first snow flake before the second one falls, you cna name wish and it'll come true." Inuyasha smiles as he saw what I was looking at. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Go on baby, make a wish." Inuyasha whispers in my ear.

'_I wish me and Inuyasha will be together for all of eternity._' I wish with all my might and then as soon as I blow it away. More snow is falling. I already have a good amount on my head so I pull up my hood. "Kagome, how much do you love me?" Inuyasha asks me again. "Inuyasha, I've already answered that-Oh KAMI!" I felt myself squeal. Inuyasha was down on one knee with a ring open. "Inuyasha!" I squealed. I couldn't believe it! He was proposing. "Do you love me enough to be my wife? Will you marry me?" Inuyasha says. His face looks kinda blue. "Inuyasha! You can breath! Yes, I'll be your wife." I squeal. Inuyasha gets up and kiss me on my lips. I feel as if I could melt all the snow that was falling. i pull of my glove and Inuyasha slides the ring onto my finger. "Kagome, I love you so much." Inuyasha says before kissing me again. "I do too, babe." I say in between kisses.

And as they say we live happily ever after!


End file.
